


Afternoon Naps

by DaydreamingofDragons



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6327802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamingofDragons/pseuds/DaydreamingofDragons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dragon slaying is tiring work, you know</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Naps

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting my KM fill for the prompt:
> 
> "As in literally sleeping together. Fighting a war is exhausting, and they're comfortable enough with one another that it seems natural for them to just sort of nod off propped against one another. 
> 
> That's it. That's all I'm looking for."
> 
> Apparently I wrote a fairly specific kind of slightly angsty fluff for the Adoribull KM fill week. Ah well, I have no regrets.

Dorian woke up slowly, curled somewhere warm and safe and comfortable. Rare luxuries all, these days, and he was in no hurry to open his eyes and face the world again.

It took him some time to realise that he should _not_ be as comfortable as he, in fact, was. Considering the strange angle his neck was bent at and the twin annoyances digging holes in his back and hip. Where ever had he fallen asleep? He had been tired after their battle with the dragon, certainly, (he defied anyone not to be exhausted after successfully keeping a barrier on the Bull as he charged all over the battlefield) but, he hoped, not so tired that he had simply flopped down to sleep against the nearest tree. That would be a touch embarrassing.

It was the realisation that his pillow was moving slightly that finally gave him the horrible certainty that he _did_ know where he had fallen asleep and had him blinking his eyes open.

Trees above him. Dorian extrapolated and came to the conclusion that it was probably a tree _root_ currently gouging into his back. He turned his head, ignoring the way his neck twinged, came up against a wall of grey skin and was finally unable to deny the fact that he had fallen asleep all over Bull. In broad daylight. In the middle of the Emerald Graves.

He was in no way proud of the jolt of panic that sent through him, but there it was, making his heart race and his breath catch. Illogical, he knew. No-one in the Inquisition whose good opinion he cared about would give a damn about him and Bull. Practically all of them knew already, after all. He couldn’t say why having them _see_ felt different. Or why the idea of being caught sleeping with Bull was almost more humiliating than thinking of being caught fucking him. 

Dorian shifted, making to move away. Bull’s hand tightened on his hip, tugging him back gently. Bull rumbled something wordless and warm, his hand moving to rubbing soft circles over Dorian’s hip. Dorian melted under the soothing, just a little, lying his head back on Bull’s chest. Memory returned in the quiet, the two of them wandering away from camp in search of privacy. There was no-one to see them. He took a deep breath and released it again deliberately slow, trying to let go of his tension with it.

He was almost relaxed again, heart rate and breathing back to normal, before Bull spoke. “Hey,” in a low, sleepy voice. His hand never stopped its slow, calming movements.

Dorian twisted around until he could brace one hand against Bull’s chest, lean up and brush his lips against Bull’s, feel them curve into a smile. “Hey, yourself,” he breathed, ignoring the urge to check over his shoulder and concentrating instead on Bull’s face, relaxed and smiling and generally looking as if there was nothing he would prefer to wake up to than Dorian sprawled over him. Kissing him a few more times seemed the thing to do.

Eventually, Dorian sat up again, forestalling Bull’s attempt to kiss him again with a hand on his chest. “We should head back,” Dorian said, reluctantly. Bull hummed something that might be an acknowledgement but his hands on Dorian’s back held him still when he went to move away.

“Nah,” Bull tilted his head back and peered at the sky. “Got a while yet til dark. We could stay a bit.” Bull’s hands warm against his back and his body under him made the suggestion a temptation.

Dorian considered, weighed the chances of anyone stumbling across them against how very much he wanted to stay right where he was. Bull, as always, seemed to read his mind. “They’ll holler if they need us. No-one’s gonna find us,” he leaned up to kiss Dorian again. “And if they did? They wouldn’t care,” he promised. But, when Dorian shifted, Bull let him go. Dorian wriggled, resettled himself more comfortably against Bull’s chest and glared at him until he put his hands back, holding Dorian securely against him. 

“Well, maybe just a little longer,” he murmured into Bull’s warm skin.


End file.
